L'amour dans l'âme
by Rachelle O'Neill Carter
Summary: Samantha ne supporte pas les fiançailles de Jack et Kerry.


**Auteur : **Rachelle O'Neill Carter

**Ship :** Samantha Carter & Jack O'Neill

**Type : **O.S. & Point de vue de Jack.

**I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide**

_Je sais que tu as souffert__ m__ais je ne veux pas que tu te caches_

Je la vois courir. Je vois l'amour de ma vie courir par ma faute. Je l'ai fait souffrir malgré moi. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Elle venait de rompre ses fiançailles, elle venait de perdre son père. Je n'aurais dû jamais annoncer mon mariage avec Kerry. Elle était venue me l'annoncer et moi, j'ai laissé Kerry lui dire nos fiançailles. Suis-je inhumain ? Je le suis. Je suis certain qu'elle était venue m'annoncer ses sentiments, chose que j'attends depuis très longtemps. Et maintenant, elle court sous la pluie battante. Elle court en essayant de me fuir.

« Jack, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Ah, Kerry ! Elle aussi je la trahis. Je ne l'aime pas assez fort pour la mériter. Elle qui est si douce et si romantique, je suis inhumain avec elle. Je suis triste, je fixe l'extérieur avec un regard vide. Je vois les gens courir se mettre à l'abri, je vois les gouttes éclataient sur le sol. Je vois le monde pleurer. Le monde pleurer. Le monde souffrir par ma faute. Sam… Samantha Carter… La femme que j'aime le plus au monde. La femme qui m'aimait de tout son être. La main de Kerry entra en contact avec la mienne. Sa main si chaude d'amour soutenir la mienne si emplie de tristesse et de haine envers moi. Kerry posa son regard plein de questions. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partie si rapidement. Elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Sam que moi mais je ne doutais pas qu'elle savait. Je ne pris même pas la peine de soutenir le regard de Kerry. Celle-ci dût comprendre que je souhaitais rester seul.

« Kerry, ma chérie. »

J'attrapai sa main. Je voulais qu'elle reste près de moi. Je voulais cette femme. J'avais perdu l'amour de sa vie alors je pouvais très bien me contenter de cet amour qui ne me demandait rien. Cet amour si innocent. Je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, je pourrais oublier Samantha, je pourrais tirer un trait dessus. J'espère tout simplement qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. J'espère qu'elle soit à l'abri. Kerry me fit un sourire encourageant. Kerry Johnson, la bonté pure. Kerry, je vais me contenter de cet amour-là puisque celui que j'attends m'est maintenant inaccessible.

**It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied**

_C'est froid et sans amour, je ne veux pas te laisser être rejetée_

Samantha, elle doit être anéantie. C'est trop tôt. J'espère qu'elle pourra me pardonner. J'espère qu'elle pourra vivre sans moi. Il le faudra.

« Jack, que se passe-t-il avec le colonel ? »

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse. Elle était si gentille, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'aimais Samantha. Je ne devais pas lui dire. Samantha… Ses regards chauds, ses regards aimants vont terriblement me manquer mais je devrais faire avec. Je ne vais pas me mettre à courir après tout. Je ne vais pas détruire tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire avec Kerry. J'ai perdu Samantha, c'est trop tard. Je dois l'accepter et aller de l'avant. Mon passé était Sam, mon avenir sera Kerry.

« Chérie, il faut comprendre le colonel Carter. Elle vient de perdre son père et elle a rompu avec son fiancé. Il lui faut beaucoup de temps. »

J'ai mis tout la douceur qu'il me restait dans cette phrase. Les dernières parcelles de douceur envers mon second. Mon temps avec SG-1 était fini et maintenant, je dois tirer un trait sur cela. Bien sûr, je compte rester en contact avec Teal'c et Daniel. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire après tout. J'espère juste qu'ils pourront s'occuper correctement de Sam, c'est juste que je souhaite.

« Il est tard, Jack. Allez viens te coucher. »

Je suivis à contre cœur Kerry. C'était la seule chose qu'il me restait. Je ne devais pas gâcher cette chance. Je m'allongeai près de Kerry. Elle était si chaude. Elle me murmura quelques mots apaisants. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir mais moi, je ne pourrais pas dormir cette nuit.

**Soothing, I'll make you feel pure**

_En t'apaisant, je te ferai sentir pure_

Le soleil se lève tranquillement. Une journée chaude s'annonce. Kerry dort toujours. Elle est si belle quand elle dort. C'est la chose qui va me faire tenir. C'est la chose qui va me faire avancer.

« Hum… Jack… As-tu dormi ? »

Non, je n'avais pas dormi ! Comment aurais-je pu dormir après ce que j'ai fais à mon amie ? Comment ? J'avais envie de crier toute la haine de mon corps. J'avais envie d'hurler tout mon être. J'avais envie… J'avais envie de remonter dans le temps pour Sam… J'avais tellement envie. Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. Quelque chose de grave s'était passé, j'en suis sûr. On sonna à la porte, la boule grossit de plus en plus. Je me leva d'un bond.

« Kerry, repose-toi encore un peu. »

Je l'embrassa avec tout mon amour. Je me dirigea d'un pas ferme et résolu vers la porte. Je pouvais apercevoir mes deux amis. Quelque chose de grave était donc arrivé. Et par ma faute ! Je l'avais tué inconsciemment. Je l'avais détruite. J'ouvris la porte pour me laisser apercevoir un Daniel en pleurs et un Teal'c triste. Mon cœur se serra, la boule de mon estomac allait exploser.

« O'Neill, le colonel Carter a été retrouvé morte dans un fossé. Elle serait morte d'une hypothermie. »

Ce n'était pas possible ! Mes jambes se firent lourdes, je tomba à genoux. ELLE ETAIT MORTE ! ELLE ETAIT MORTE PAR MA FAUTE ! Des larmes coulèrent, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir. J'entendis les pas de Kerry s'activaient dans la maison. C'était ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû me fiancer avec Kerry. Maintenant elle était morte de chagrin. Elle s'était laissée mourir. Elle s'était abandonnée. Ma respiration ralentie dangereusement, mon cœur s'accéléra.

« Jack ! Non ! »

Je tombais sur le sol. Mon cœur s'était arrêté. Kerry n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de pleurer. Je sentis ses lèvres touchaient les miennes régulièrement. Je sentis des coups sur ma poitrine. Je me sentis partir la rejoindre pour toujours. J'allais rejoindre les gens auxquelles je tenais : Charlie, Kowalsky, Janet, Jacob et maintenant Samantha Carter, l'amour de ma vie. Je me sentis partir, je partais vers un autre monde.

**And trust me, you can be sure**

_Fais-moi confiance,__tu peux être sure_

Où suis-je ? Pourquoi est-ce tout blanc ? Que se passe-t-il ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne sais pas. Je me trouvais dans un endroit blanc, sans rien. Il n'y avait personne. Mon cœur battait rapidement. J'étais mort, c'est cela.

« Le mort arrive ici comme il est partit de là-bas. »

Qui avait parlé ? Il n'y avait personne pourtant. Si, j'aperçois une forme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle semblait être trempée et avoir froid. Le mort arrive ici comme il est partit de là-bas. C'est Sam. Elle est morte d'hypothermie et voilà qu'elle est en hypothermie. Je courus vers elle. Je devais lui dire que j'étais désolé même si ça ne changerait rien à ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Sa vie était fini et la mienne avec.

« Non, tu es mort que quelques minutes.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Je dois rester avec elle ! hurlais-je avec toute la rage qui m'animait.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Elle tremblait de tout son être. Elle était morte comme un chien que l'on abandonne sur une route. Ses habits étaient abîmés par la boue. Son visage plein d'égratignures. Elle était si belle même blessée. Elle était belle même morte. Elle resterait toujours belle quoi qu'il lui arrive. Elle serait toujours la Samantha que j'ai connu. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle restera toujours Samantha Carter et moi, Jack O'Neill.

« Sam ! » gémis-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle avait un regard si triste. Elle semblait aussi fragile qu'une brindille. Elle semblait si vide de force, elle abandonnait son combat contre la vie. Sa vie était fini, elle allait pouvoir reposer avec sa mère, son père, Narim, Martouf et tous ceux qu'elle avait aimé. Tous ceux qui l'avaient aimé. Je m'approchais d'elle et je la pris dans mes bras. Je voulais la réchauffer pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Je voulais lui donner échanger ma vie contre la sienne.

« Je suis tellement désolée mon général, murmura-t-elle.

- Non, c'est à moi de l'être. Sam, regarde-moi, implorais-je. »

Elle releva son regard pour entrain dans le mien. Ses si jolis yeux azurs étaient éteints. Elle était malheureuse. Je lui souris, elle me le rendit. Cette femme allait terriblement me manquer. Ses yeux allaient me manquer. Elle me manque déjà.

« Sam, je ne voulais pas. Quand nous nous sommes fiancés, tu l'étais encore avec Pete. Je n'aurais jamais voulu te faire de mal, Kerry non plus. Je suis terriblement désolé.

- Jack, faut que tu continues. Kerry est une personne super... »

D'un geste, je la coupa. Je ne voulais rien entendre. Je n'allais pas retourner chez les vivants. Je n'allais pas continuer à vivre alors qu'elle était morte. Je l'embrassa. Je l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont je disposais. Tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Elle répondit avec fougue à mon baiser. Ce fut un moment merveilleux, magique ! Un moment que je voudrais garder pour toujours. Son corps se réchauffa, je le sentis.

« Samantha Carter, il est temps de rejoindre les autres. Ton temps est écoulé. »

Ce murmure nous fit sursauter. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne devait pas. Je la serra plus près de moi, pour la garder. Jamais, je ne l'abandonnerais de nouveau. Jamais, je ne lâcherais cette femme que j'aime tant.

« Jack, c'est la règle. Ma conscience est soulagée, je dois partir. »

Elle m'embrassa avec une plus grande ardeur que la précédente fois. Avec une force nouvelle et chaleureuse. Avec un amour dedans. Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais. Notre amour avait résisté malgré les interdits. Il avait tenu dans l'espoir d'être accepté. Les gens se rendent compte de leurs erreurs que trop tard.

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

_Je veux réconcilier la violence dans ton c__œ__ur_

Elle se séparât de moi mais je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Je ne voulais pas la perdre une troisième fois. D'abord Pete puis ensuite sa mort. Je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans elle. Je vis des larmes coulaient de ses joues.

« Jack, ne rend pas les choses compliquées. S'il te plaît. Ta vie, refais-la pour moi. Vis pour moi. »

Elle ne voulait pas rendre la séparation trop douloureuse mais moi, je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle tout court. Je voulais rester avec elle le plus longtemps possible. Je voulais enfin profiter de ces instants d'amour. Elle savait qu'on n'avait pas le choix et elle l'acceptait. Elle était plus forte que moi. Elle était plus mûre que moi. Elle restera toujours la scientifique que j'embêtais, la militaire que j'admirais et la femme que j'aimais. Elle restera le second que je n'ai jamais eu.

« Bébé, reste avec moi. » soufflais-je.

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois et s'en alla sans se retourner. La pièce tourna aussi tôt pour disparaître.

« Sam ! Bébé ! SAM ! »

Je me réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mon cœur s'affola encore pour enfin se calmer à la vue de mes amis. Teal'c et Daniel étaient là. Daniel pleurait quand il me vit ouvrir les yeux et m'agitait. Teal'c arborait un magnifique sourire. Ils étaient heureux de mon retour parmi eux et moi, j'en étais malheureux. J'avais perdu Sam et j'aurais tout donné pour rester avec elle. Rester avec elle dans cette salle blanche et sans vie. Une salle où la mort régnait mais la vie aussi puisque Sam était là. Je souris à mes amis. La vie allait pouvoir continuer.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cet OS, mon premier sur Stargate. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire, cela me permettra d'avancer et de progresser. Vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail : Rachelleoneillcarter arobase gmail . com

J'espère me faire rapidement des amis ici. Bisous


End file.
